Shinra's Valentine
by Kagami Kyohara
Summary: A Turk is sent to retrieve the remaining files for the JENOVA Project from Shinra Mansion, but nobody could've been prepared for what he found. In the depths of the abandoned building, Chaos slept. Oneshot Horror...sort of.


This was originally a short story I wrote as homework for my English class, but I thought, seeing as it's based on Final Fantasy VII, and seeing as the my teacher never actually collected in the homework, I might as well not let it go to waste. So, here it is, my first one shot.

**Shinra's Valentine**

Darkness surrounded me as I ran through the rocky tunnel I found myself in. My heart pounded and sweat ran down my face as I tried to escape my pursuer, my chest burning. I tripped on a rock and fell to the ground, the dark figure nearing my position on the tunnel floor. I saw a shimmer as what little light was present reflected off the surface of the figure's gauntlet, its golden claws reaching toward my face as the darkness grew nearer and nearer, its shadowy existence rendering me sightless.

I awoke, breathing heavily as I sat up in my bed. I got up and walked to the mirror standing on the only table in the small room I had rented for the night. I stared into it, a pale-faced doppelganger staring back at me. I grabbed a cloth and began to wipe the abundant sweat from my brow. My entire form jumped a few inches from the ground as a knock sounded at the door. I called for the newcomer to enter. The door opened, revealing the wrinkled form of the inn's proprietor.

'Is everything alright, sir? I heard shouts coming from up here,' he said as he looked about the room.

'Yes, I'm fine. Is everything set for my visit to Shinra Mansion tomorrow?' I asked, remembering the duty I had been sent to fulfil.

'Indeed, sir. I've arranged for the gates to be unlocked by the time you arrive.'

'Good, good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I would like to get some sleep.'

'Of course, sir. May your rest be peaceful,' the old man said, closing the door.

I was woken a second time by the sound of raindrops hammering against the grimy windows, the sky a dark grey. I got up and dressed myself in a pitch black suit, signifying my status as a Turk. Once dressed, I left the small room, heading for the main lobby of the inn to speak to the owner once more. Upon arriving I found the man half-asleep at the wooden desk. I rapped my knuckles on the rough, dull wood, gaining his attention as he sat up straight.

'What can I do for you, sir?' he asked.

'Has Director Heidegger called with the details of my assignment?' I asked, putting as little emotion into my voice as possible.

'Indeed, I wrote down his message. Good luck with whatever it is you're doing, and be careful. Nothing good comes out of that place.'

'I will be sure to watch my own back,' I said as I took the small slip of paper he handed me, remembering the incident that had occurred a few years ago. The Sephiroth Incident. With all being said, I left the inn and headed to my destination, the Shinra Mansion on the outskirts of Nibelheim. It was there that the great Professor Gast created the J.E.N.O.V.A Project. That project's results were the basis of my mission. I was to retrieve them from the depths of the mansion, where Gast built his laboratory. The gates were open as the old man had said, but it didn't seem like they had actually been closed. Pushing open the heavy double doors, I found that the entire building was covered in a fine layer of dust. Walking up the stairs and into the small room on the left as my message had dictated, I found nothing but a brick wall. While this may have fooled many a curious villager, I was not a Turk for nothing. Noticing that one of the bricks was out of place, I touched it, opening a hole in the wall and revealing a spiral staircase leading down into the depths of Mount Nibel. I took a torch from my pocket, illuminating the rocky tunnel at the bottom. My face paled as I recognised it as the tunnel from my dream. I gripped my torch and carried on slowly and cautiously, making sure to look for any signs of movement. I opened the large metal door at the end, revealing something akin to a library. Shelf upon shelf full of books reached towards the sky, with several more books placed on the finely crafted wooden table. I walked to the other end of the room, not realising that I had left the door open. At the end I found a small lab area, full of test tubes, tables, wires, pipes, it was a mad scientist's dreams. Lying on one of the tables I found a thick file reading 'J.E.N.O.V.A.' I grabbed it, walking back to the library section of the room. I took this opportunity to look through a few of the books. I saw one large book on one of the shelves, reading 'Project Chaos'. I decided to read a few entries.

'Entry one, Subject, Vincent Valentine, injected with Chaos-tainted Mako, experiment success. Chaos, however, is uncontrollable and will lash out at anything near. Entry two, Chaos found to have a reaction with the Protomateria. Protomateria placed inside subject, showing signs of controlling Chaos. Entry three, Subject has become dangerous to himself and others. Placed in death-like state in basement of Shinra Mansionby head of experiment, Lucrecia Crescent,' I read out loud. My read was interrupted by a roar coming from somewhere in this underground area.

'LUCRECIAAAAAAA!' Came the roar, sounding as if it came from the depths of hell. My eyes widened, my face paling more than ever. I dropped the book and ran, carrying the folder with me. I almost flew through the doorway, running from the dark growls coming from behind me. I turned my head for a second to see my pursuer. A man with long black hair, wearing a tattered red cape and a red headband, with a golden gauntlet covering his left arm, a three barrelled gun in his right hand. I recognised the man from a picture inside that book. Vincent Valentine. I ran faster than before, trying to escape the man, no, _beast_ that was chasing me. Sweat cascaded down my face as I tore through the tunnel, running back towards the staircase. I tripped on a rock and fell to the floor, Vincent coming closer, raising his golden arm. Its claws seemed like knives as it dived towards my face. I screwed my eyes shut in fear as I waited for the blow. I never felt it come as I fell into sweet unconsciousness.

I awoke for the third time that day in the small room at the top of the stairs, with a blonde, spiky-haired man standing over me. I looked around for the dark-haired monster, but finding nothing.

'Vincent isn't here. He already left,' the spiky haired man said.

'Left?' I asked, my eyebrow raised.

'To find Lucrecia. You see, Vincent died a long time ago, from his grief of losing Lucrecia.'

'But I felt him!' I shouted but stopped. Looking behind the blonde man, I saw a dark figure form from nothing. A pair of red eyes bore holes into me, strands of black hair falling in front of them. A red cape swirled in a non-existent breeze around a black clad torso. A golden gauntlet shined in the light. I screamed, before I saw no more.

**So, what do you think? If you think it's good, I might write more of these. Don't know yet. At the moment I'm focusing on Naruto Estacado, but you never know. I might feel like doing something different. Please review!**


End file.
